


Smidollato

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2019, Jealousy, M/M, POV Seb, Sewis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Quando Lewis e Daniel scherzano troppo tramite social su quanto siano una bella coppia, poco dopo Lewis ci rende noto di essere in Svizzera. Così, di punto in bianco. Dove lui non vive, ma vive un certo Seb che potrebbe non aver digerito bene tutti quei post con l'australiano.





	Smidollato

**Author's Note:**

> arriva la seconda fic della serie sul 2019. Qua siamo subito dopo la gara dell’Australia, che sarebbe la prima. All’inizio Lewis e Daniel Ricciardo sono stati fotografati a parlare insieme, poi i due hanno iniziato a pubblicarsi nei rispettivi profili ed hanno continuato a parlarne anche dopo, tanto da coinvolgere le loro case automobilistiche. E così ho immaginato quanto dovesse rodere a Seb, sebbene in quel primo GP quei due erano appiccicati e felicissimi, cioè problemi zero. Però quando Mercedes e Renault hanno continuato a postare cose su di loro, poco dopo è spuntato Lewis in Svizzera che non solo ha mostrato i laghi e i paesaggi Svizzeri, ma ha proprio reso noto che era là. E lui vive a Montecarlo, è Seb che vive in Svizzera. Così non potevo non scrivere, anche perché poi magicamente gli scherzi con Dani tramite social sono cessati. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

SMIDOLLATO 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7194a46566a79fd2e2d0ef64150c337c/tumblr_pol2wxXrg51vqpljd_500.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d2ad68b1654fca8e962b3b750d846c9d/tumblr_pogs5vmgyj1rmdmxco2_640.jpg)

  
No dico, lui si lancia da un aereo ed io non posso fare amicizia con un ragazzino che potrebbe essere mio fratello minore.   
Lui cavalca le onde che possono farlo annegare, ed io non posso far ridere un collega.   
E non posso farlo perché altrimenti fa lo stronzo con gli altri e non con chicchessia, ma con Daniel.  
Porca puttana, io dico. Cioè sarà stronzo!  
Lo sa che mi irrita il loro rapporto e non me ne frega niente che Dani se la fa con quel piccolo psicopatico di Max e che ha uno splendido rapporto anche con me.   
Lo sa che mi irrita lo stesso il loro rapporto e lui fa il cascamorto con lui.  
E passi una volta, stavano parlando di onde e surf, la loro passione in comune e sono stati immortalati. Ma perseverare è diabolico.  
Sono sempre lo stesso set di foto che ripropongono in mille salse.  
Prima lui, poi l’altro, poi la Mercedes, poi sua nonna dall’aldilà.   
E di nuovo a menarla con questo binomio a doppio senso fra Avocado e Ham. Vaffanculo, ok?   
Quindi fammi capire come funziona, io non posso fare amicizia col mio compagno di scuderia, ma lui può fare lo stronzo con Dani non una volta ma sempre e a me deve andare bene così?  
Sai qual è il problema caro Seb? Lo sai?  
Che non hai mai fatto il geloso e per scelta, perché sai che Nico era geloso e tu hai giurato a te stesso che non saresti mai stato come lui e così niente. Tu no. Tu non sei geloso.  
Peccato che lo sei comunque, solo che non lo mostri.   
Però lo sa, lo sa bene che mi irrita il rapporto che ha con Dani. Non so perché, razionalmente so tutto, Lew sta con me, mi ama, Dani è masochista e sta con Max. Ma non so, sarà che quando stavamo in Red Bull Dani mi disse che Lewis era il suo sogno erotico segreto e da allora la consapevolezza che se potesse gli infilerebbe il biscotto dove non deve, mi fa impazzire.   
Insomma passi una, passi due, ma adesso basta.  
Hanno rotto tutti.  
Pure le loro macchine si mettono a spaccare il cazzo.   
Che vadano tutti adorabilmente a fanculo.  
Se Lewis vuole continuare su questo sentiero a fare il cascamorto pubblico con Dani, bene. Io me ne vado per i cazzi miei a casa, mi isolo e il primo che mi rompe le palle lo uccido, ecco.   
Chiudo il telefono, chiudo ogni forma di comunicazione, nessuno mi raggiungerà per tutto il benamato giorno e guai se mi rompono le palle quando e se deciderò di tornare a casa.   
Perché va bene un po’ ma poi basta. Perché io lo conosco e so che ha calcato la mano e tirato tutto quello per le lunghe perché io sono tanto simpatico con Charles, ma cosa ci posso fare? Siamo colleghi, voglio un bel rapporto fra noi e poi è così che è. Non ha senso che faccio il musone, non lo sono mai stato.   
Lui lo fa apposta. Non mi ha dato fastidio la chiacchierata al giorno dell’apertura, mi ha dato fastidio l’ostentarlo ogni santa volta in seguito tanto da farne parlare anche gli altri.   
No che non lo apro il telefono. Me ne starò qua in riva al mio lago preferito, da solo, in questo che è il mio posto perché lo conosco solo io. E io scemo che gliel’ho pure fatto vedere. Ma ora lui preferisce andare a fare surf sulle onde o buttarsi da un aereo. Oppure mangiare i toast con gli avocado ed il prosciutto.  
Che vada a cagare.   
Poi sono io che faccio ridere Charles il problema, non lui che esagera.   
Il rumore dell’acqua del lago mi rilassa mentre lascio che il sole del mattino baci la mia pelle chiara. Il silenzio, il rumore della natura, il vento fra le fronde degli alberi.   
È la sola cosa in grado di calmarmi quando comincio a caricare così e la cosa più incredibile è che non è tanto il fallimento della Ferrari a farmi incazzare quanto lui.   
E poi io sono geloso, ok, ma lui ha tanto fatto finchè non ci è riuscito a farmici diventare. Così non gli do corda, non gli do soddisfazione, sebbene chiudere il telefono e andarmene via senza lasciare traccia, forse, sia un enorme segno della mia gelosia e questo magari la soddisfazione gliela dà.  
Dovrei diventare stronzo con Charles? Che colpa ne ha lui se ho un ragazzo imbecille?   
Un rumore di passi in lontananza si avvicinano sempre più, passi normali e leggeri. Sbuffo chiudendo gli occhi. Fa che non mi si avvicini, chiunque sia il seccatore.  
Come conoscono questo posto? Andiamo, è una sponda del lago che non conosce nessuno.  
Dovrò di nuovo cambiare posto.   
Sperando che il seccatore se ne vada, un’ombra si frappone fra me ed il sole, così sbuffo ed apro gli occhi corrucciato.   
Non posso però nascondere lo stupore nel riconoscere la forma del suo corpo e poi la sua vocina che mi saluta paziente.  
\- Ciao. - Ciao un cazzo.   
Alzo gli occhi verso l’alto e scuoto la testa tirandomi su a sedere, gli do le spalle appoggiando le mani dietro di me, piego un ginocchio.  
\- Puoi benissimo evitare. - Dico sostenuto. Vuole che dimostri i miei stati d’animo?  
Va bene, eccotene uno. Ti piace?   
Odio questa storia con Dani.   
Lewis subito si siede vicino a me, si abbraccia le gambe piegate contro il petto e mi guarda evitando di toccarmi. Questo significa che mi conosce.   
\- Sei andato su internet? - Scuoto la testa. Che razza di domanda è? Mi hai scritto una dichiarazione d’amore tramite internet?   
\- Ho chiuso tutto per evitare di strozzarti. Però così mi stai rendendo tutto più difficile. - Brontolo fissando il lago davanti a me. Lo spettacolo è da togliere il fiato ma non me lo godo più come faccio sempre.   
\- Ho fatto delle storie ed ho scritto pure dove ero. - Mi aggrotto e finalmente mi giro a guardarlo.   
\- Di che diavolo parli? -   
Così senza spiegarmelo, mi tira fuori il telefono dal mio borsello e mi dice di aprirlo.   
Io sbuffando lo faccio e vado nel profilo segreto aperto solo per spiare le sue storie, cosa che faccio ora.   
Quando vedo che ha messo dei video dei paesaggi svizzeri e proprio della mia città, alzo un sopracciglio sconcertato. Ha pure specificato che è qua. Ma bravo.   
Ok questo mi fa piacere, ma lui lo sapeva.   
Però non gliela farò mai così facile. Mai!   
Chiudo il telefono ed alzo le spalle con aria di sufficienza.   
\- Vuoi un applauso? - Dico acido tornando al lago. Ora so che sta facendo il broncio, tira infuori il labbro inferiore e se lo guardo avrà quell’aria da cucciolo bastonato che mi ucciderebbe, quindi non lo guarderò. Serve spina dorsale, ora.   
\- Andiamo, so di aver esagerato, ma più che io sono stati... beh tutti gli altri! - Così a questo mi giro di scatto e lo fisso spalancando gli occhi pieni di irritazione.   
\- Gli altri?! Vogliamo fare un altro giro nel tuo profilo, Lewis? - Sospira e apre le mani sventolandole.   
\- No certo che so che anche io ci ho messo del mio, ma non pensavo che tutti mi dessero così tanta corda, specie Dani... non potevo ignorarlo, dopo... - Scuoto la testa e torno a fissare davanti a me incrociando le braccia sulle ginocchia unite e piegate.   
\- No certo che no. Figurati. - Dico seccato mordicchiando poi l’avambraccio. Mi sento così idiota e furioso insieme e non so come dovrei uscirne. Non voglio certo tirarla per le lunghe, mi serviva un po’ di tempo per ingoiare e tornare a scherzarci su magari con qualche vendetta pesante delle mie. Ma l’idea che poi si tiri ancora fuori cose con Dani mi fa stare peggio, così ho deciso di nascondermi e starmene per i cazzi miei. Ma con lui no.  
Con lui non puoi sparire e fare musi.   
\- Mi hai promesso che non ti chiudevi più. Che mi parlavi, che mi dicevi quello che provavi. - tira così in ballo le cose capitate l’anno scorso che mi hanno fatto promettere circa certe cose. Circa.   
\- Non rigirarti le cose così. - Dico di nuovo guardandolo seccato. I suoi occhi dispiaciuti e speranzosi. Maledetto. Torno a guardare avanti o non riuscirò a rimanere arrabbiato come merita.   
\- Non ho promesso nulla, mi sono solo aperto. Quello non era una promessa. - Lewis fa il broncio di nuovo, so che lo fa, lo percepisco.   
\- Beh ti conosco, so come comunichi, ti sento anche se non parli. - Oh andiamo! Ma come diavolo fa ad essere così abile?   
Mi giro di nuovo e lo fisso con sguardo sottile e sempre più irritato.   
\- Tu sei furbo. Combini i guai e poi te ne esci con frasi ad effetto. Scriviti quella in una canzone. - Ma io sono ancora in grado di fare lo stronzo.   
A questo punto torno al lago per l’ennesima volta. Non so come dobbiamo fare ora. Voglio metterla via, ma tutto quello che ha portato avanti con Dani consapevole che mi irritava, mi manda ancora fuori di testa.   
Peccato che poi smetta di parlare e inizi con l’avvicinarsi, mi cinge la schiena con un braccio e poi appoggia le labbra sul mio bicipite baciandolo. Fra un bacio e l’altro, infila tanti piccoli ‘scusa’.   
Eddai. Eccolo. Furbo nemmeno rende l’idea.   
\- Lewis... - Cerco ancora di gestire le cose, ma non è facile.   
Gestire lui... non sono mai stato tanto bravo.   
\- Sono venuto fin qua per te, ho rivelato al mondo in pratica che sono da te... e so che ti ha fatto piacere. Sai quanto è rischioso farlo? Tutti sanno che non vivo più qua! - è vero, lo so.   
Le sue labbra ed il suo parlarmi addosso mi riempie di brividi, la mano intorno alla schiena scivola alla vita e va sotto la maglietta.   
Maledetto. Mi mordo di nuovo il polso e lui continua a carezzarmi e baciarmi sul braccio, risale sulla spalla e poi sul collo, si infila e si struscia come un gattino che fa le fusa. L’altra mano va davanti, sulla mia pancia, ma non si infila sotto la maglia, si infila sotto i pantaloni e non so quando gli ho lasciato lo spazio di mettercisi, ma lo fa liberamente.   
\- Mi perdoni? Prometto che cercherò di non esagerare mai più! - A questo mi giro verso di lui con un sopracciglio alzato e lui ridacchia furbo: - Senza cercherò. - Dice lui. Così va meglio e visto che la mia resistenza è andata già da un pezzo, sono lieto di abbassare le gambe e stenderle davanti a me, mi appoggio con le mani dietro di me ed in breve gli lascio accesso al mio corpo, come gli comoda.   
E lui ne approfitta prendendo bene il mio membro che non fatica a reagire alla sua mano che si muove e poi alla sua bocca che si chiude succhiando.   
Il calore umido della sua lingua e delle sue labbra, il rumore dei risucchi, la mia mano che accompagna il suo ritmo e tutto va di nuovo perfettamente a posto.   
Quanto è stronzo, sa sempre come far pace.   
Del resto ha degli argomenti convincenti ed io sono debole, la mia carne lo è.   
Mentre sto per venirgli in bocca, lo stacco da me, lo giro a carponi e gli abbasso solo il necessario per dietro, mi infilo le dita in bocca e poi dentro di lui. Poco dopo è la mia erezione a possederlo con colpi sempre più decisi e sbrigativi, mentre sentivo la follia invadermi e ritrovo lentamente la pace insieme all’apice.   
Lui piegato in avanti e noi all’aperto. Come cambiano le persone... gli vengo dentro con soddisfazione, sentendomi subito in pace col mondo ed in grado di dimenticare il brutto tiro con Dani.   
Un orgasmo, una moina. Dio Seb, sei proprio debole. Sei senza spina dorsale. Gli ci è voluto così poco. Beh devo dire che far sapere che era in Svizzera ha dato una bella spinta. Mi ha cercato proprio. Insomma, posso anche dargliela buona per questa volta. La prossima lo demolisco.   
Mi lascio cadere steso vicino a lui soddisfatto, allargo le braccia ai lati e guardo il cielo azzurro e sereno, il sole ci bacia scaldandoci.   
Lewis invece si siede e mi rimane vicino, mi guarda sorpreso ed in attesa senza capire.   
\- E beh? - Mi fa quindi perplesso. Io giro pigramente lo sguardo.   
\- Beh cosa? - Chiedo fingendo di non capire. Così Lewis si solleva sulle ginocchia e si gira verso di me mostrandomi la sua erezione in tiro non soddisfatta, in attesa che ci mettessi di più per farlo venire per primo.   
\- Oh mi dispiace principessa, per oggi è andata così! - Così dicendo rimango proprio come sono ed anzi incrocio le mani dietro la nuca, convinto ad infliggergli questa piccola lezione, mentre realizzo che sì le persone cambiano, ma non troppo.   
\- Sei proprio... - Fa Lewis gonfiando le guance offeso. - Sei proprio il solito egoista vendicativo esagerato! Addirittura privarmi dell’orgasmo! Questa guarda... questa me la ricordo! - Così alzo il dito in alto come a mettere un puntino di precisazione:   
\- Non sono io che prima di oggi ha esagerato con una certa questione... - Qua si ricorda che era venuto lui a chiedermi scusa per aver esagerato con Dani, così si sgonfia a forza sebbene si capisce che gli sta sull’anima questa cosa.   
Lo lascerò ancora un po’ crogiolarsi nel suo fastidio, poi lo accontenterò. Principalmente perché il mio premio preferito è proprio quello che ha lui fra le gambe duro e dritto. E poi perché voglio essere superiore e fare io la parte del buono per una volta.   
Peccato poi che con un ‘peggio per te’ Lewis si siede bene, se lo tira fuori e avendo cura di mostrarsi a me, si masturba da solo.   
Piccolo bastardo. Tu mi conosci bene, eh?   
Alla fine non resisto nemmeno due secondi alla vista e anche questa volta ho la sensazione di avergliela data vinta molto prima di quello che avevo pensato.   
Sono proprio uno smidollato, non c’è che dire. Ma almeno sono uno smidollato che ha avuto orgasmi multipli per oggi. Non si può avere tutto dalla vita, ma questo me lo tengo per bene.   
  
Adesso il rumore dell’acqua del lago lo posso associare di nuovo a qualcosa di bello. Non fa ovviamente così caldo da tenere i piedi in ammollo anche se a quest’ora sotto il sole a picco si sta bene, ormai la primavera è alle porte e ci sono giornate di caldo esagerato persino per la Svizzera, cosa che preoccupa un sacco tutti.  
Io ho solo voluto approfittare di questa falsa partenza di primavera.   
La sua testa sul mio petto, così come la sua gamba intrecciata alla mia.   
\- Sei davvero geloso di Dani? - Chiede poi serio con la sua vocina dolce. Ora si può parlare. Dopo il sesso si può sempre parlare, chissà come mai.   
Alzo una spalla perplesso.   
\- È che ho sempre pensato che se un giorno dovessi tradirmi o lasciarmi per qualcuno, potrebbe essere lui. Non ho complessi, mi conosci bene. Ho superato anche la questione Nico... - Ho sempre avuto un po’ la fissa di assomigliargli troppo e da lì infatti deriva il mio soffocare ogni forma di gelosia nei suoi confronti. Ma a quanto pare preferisce sapere se lo sono. - e poi so che mi ami e so che Dani è con il piccolo psicopatico... - Lewis sorride al modo in cui chiamo Max. - Però è una cosa irrazionale e per i miei canoni sai quanto è incredibile, no? - Lewis annuisce subito.   
\- Proprio per questo non pensavo che te la prendessi tanto, che scherzassi, che... non lo so, che reagissi diversamente. Quando ho visto che eri sparito e avevi chiuso tutto ho subito capito che avevo esagerato, ma davvero non pensavo di scatenare tutto questo. Perché non mi hai mai parlato di questo pensiero? - Alzo ancora la spalla mentre le dita scendono sulla zona lombare della sua schiena.   
\- Lo sto facendo ora, no? - Semplice. Lo sento sorridere e mi bacia il petto su cui appoggia.   
\- Ok. - Fa lui. - E voglio che continui a farlo tutte le volte che ti senti male, ok? Che hai qualche fastidio, seccatura, cose che faccio e ti feriscono e non me ne accorgo o non penso possano ferirti. Insomma. Comunica! - Credo sia il suo mantra da quando stiamo insieme, non si stuferà mai di dirmelo. Sorrido ed annuisco baciandogli la fronte.   
\- Ci sto provando. Non è facile. -   
\- Lo so, ma stiamo ottenendo dei risultati e sono contento. - Lui che vede sempre il lato positivo.   
Sorrido e gli prendo il mento con le dita, gli sollevo il viso e quando lo posso vedere, gli mostro che sto di nuovo bene e che è passato tutto.  
\- Sei corso qua ed hai quasi messo un manifesto. Quando hai detto che eri in Svizzera mancava solo che dicessi ‘dal mio Seb!’ - Ci scherzo su ma in realtà mi ha fatto un sacco piacere, sebbene ho sempre detto che dobbiamo stare molto attenti.   
\- Tu vorresti far sapere al mondo di noi, vero? - Fa improvvisamente. Sembrerebbe un’assurdità visto che ho sempre premuto per il contrario, ma in realtà mi ha capito. - Cioè tu fai la cosa che ritieni giusta, ma non è quello che vuoi davvero dentro di te. - Lewis ha come una rivelazione e così ridendo gli pizzico una guancia.   
\- Buongiorno Lewis! - E lui si aggrotta.   
\- Cioè è così da sempre e non me l’hai mai detto? - Alzo le spalle, lui si solleva in ginocchio e mi fissa come un gatto indispettito, io rimango steso comodo a terra.   
\- Pensavo fosse chiaro. - Tipica risposta da me che a lui irrita. Lo vedo rabbuiarsi e fissarmi male come una pantera in procinto di sbranare la preda, ma non mi difenderò.   
\- Sei proprio un idiota. Il giorno che la smetterai di aspettare che io capisca le cose da solo, sarà sempre troppo tardi! -   
Parla, dice lui. E lo dice praticamente da sempre. Ci provo, spero apprezzi gli sforzi. Dopo un bel po’ di anni, ok, ma ehi. L’importante è riuscirci. 


End file.
